quam4everfandomcom-20200213-history
Quinn Fabray
♥Quinn Fabray♥ It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing ♥ Hey, I am Quinn, 17 years young, living in Lima, Ohio. Call me Q, Quinnie or just Quinn. I go to William McKinley High School. My parents are Russell and Judy Fabray. I have a sister, too. Her name is Frannie Fabray, she is off and married. I also have the sweetest daughter. Shelby, Rachel's biological mother adopted her. Her name is Beth, I really do miss her. Last year, I joined Glee Club with my friends Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. We were head Cheerios, our school Cheerleading Squad. We joined because we were spying for our Cheerleading Coach, Sue Sylvester. I joined to keep an eye on my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. I had the life that most girls pray for. I was Captin of the Cheerios, I was dating the Quarterback of the Football team, Finn Hudson, and was president of the Celibacy Club. I made a huge mistake. I cheated on Finn, with Noah Puckerman. He got me dr(u)nk on wine coolers, plus I felt fat that day. The next day, I was carrying Beth. I told Finn this story about my pregnancy happening in a Hot tub. He believed it because he loved me. My parents found out about their future Granddaughter, and kicked me out. I have nowhere to go so I moved in with Finn. Rachel told Finn about the baby not being his... God, I really hate her... I then moved in with Puck. Finn was so angry. And I was sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Jacob, this guy at our school who is crazy about Rachel, told Sue Sylvester, my Cheerleading Coach, about me and my baby. I got kicked off of Cheerios. You could say I dated Puck for awhile. I didn't like him, really. He cheated 'Only on the hot girls' and bullied. But then he sang 'Beth' to me. I thought it was kinda sweet. I realized from that moment he had a soft side. We came first in Sectionals. And then third in Regionals, after we preformed I was in Labor. My mother, Judy showed up and told me she kicked ot my father, Russell because he was having some affair with a tattoed lady? She asked me to move back in with her, and to keep the baby. I declined about the baby thing, but now I am living with her again. Puck chose the name Beth. I loved that name. Like I said, Shelby, Rachel's biological Mother adopted her. We thought Glee Club was over because we didn't place at Regionals, but I heard Sue did something to help us. I guess she had a soft side, too. Puck and I broke up, I guess. Finn and Rachel were dating over the summer, they were in love. Next year I got repositioned as Captin of the Cheerios again. I am not a spy anymore. I meet a guy in Glee Club. He was new to McKinley. His name is Sam Evans. We preformed a duet to 'Lucky' for a small contest in Glee Club. It turns out we were great, because we won. The prize was dinner at Bread Stix. I counted it as our first date. Glee preformed Rocky Horror. Rachel was Janet, Finn was Brad, Tina and Brittany was Columbia, Santana and I were Magenta, Kurt was Rif Raf, Sam was Rocky. We had a lot of fun! Finn, Tina, and my Sammy fantasized about Coach Beiste to 'Cool off' Sam and I got into a small argument about it. We made up, though. The guys performed a Mash-Up of, 'Stop in the name of Love' and 'Free your mind' to Coach Beiste to apologize and earn her forgiveness. The girls and I performed Living on a Prayer. Mr. Schuester came down with the Flu. He had to call in a substitute teacher, he name was Holly Holiday. I thought she was pretty cool, although Rachel despised her because of her talent. When Mr. Schuester came back we performed a Mash-Up on, 'Singing in the Rain' and 'Umbrella' with Holly. We performed at the 'Furt' (Hudson and Hummel) Wedding, it was so romatic. Rachel found out that Finn and Santana had a 'Sleepover' last year. Rachel was upset because Finn lied. He said he was a virgin. To get back at Finn, Classic Rachel did some stuff with Puck. Rachel confessed and Finn, well, dumped her. Sam gave me a promise ring. I said maybe. The guys in Glee Club told Dave Karofsky off because he bullies our friend, Kurt. Sam ended up getting a black eye. I thought it was cute, so I accepted the ring in the 'Quinn' way. (I broke in his locker with really good nail filers) So now, he is was my husband, I guess. Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, an all boys school, and he is now an official member of their Glee Club the 'Warblers' We miss him so much, but happy in a way because there is no more Karofsky for him. We tied with the Warblers at sectionals. Sam and I sang 'Time of my Life' from the romantic, classic movie 'Dirty Dancing' it was really magical. We had a great 'Glee Christmas' Sam got me cardigans, I got him chap stick, We are such a good couple. We joined Mr. Schuester for Christmas and had a blast! Brittany still believed in Santa, and we went along with it so she wouldn't lose her spirit. It went downfall, but things worked out in the end. Sue wanted Brittany to be shot out of this cannon thing for Cheerios. Brittany was convinced that the cannon had two baby cannons waiting at home, so she felt sad and signed the waver. Sue also made us Cheerios choose between Glee and Cheerios. We chose Cheerios. Since Sue planned the Cheerios date the same as the Football teams game, we couldn't cheer for them. The Football team joined Glee Club for a week, so they could work together and make the half time show a success. Just before our competition, Finn convinced us that Sue is selfish and doesn't treat us like Mr. Schuester. He was right. So we said bye to the pony tails, and she said bye to her Cheerios. We performed a Mash-Up of Heads with Roll, and Thriller. We were awesome. The next day, I kissed Finn, he reminded me why I loved him last year. Valentines day, being with my Sammy just made things better. Finn set up a kissing booth and kissed every girl in the school, but me. I had to kiss him because Sam thought there was something going on. I thought the whole thing started because he wanted to kiss me. I then kissed Finn in the Auditorium. I really, really regret it. I got Mono, from Finn. Sam loves me too much to believe I cheated on him with Finn. Sam turned into Sam Bieber, I was really turned on, I mean, who doesn't like Justin Bieber, or Sam Evans? The other girls in Glee were too, so their Boyfriends turned into Bieber too. Santana told Sam about Finn and me. I know it wasn't right, and I regret it. I love Sam. Rachel threw a party at her house. The whole idea was for her to get a bit loose, and drunk. At first, the party was boring. Then, Puck got into her l(i)gu(i)or cabinet and things went bad. She decided to play spin the bottle, it was fun! Brittany had to kiss Sam, Rachel had to kiss Blaine. Rachel and I joined the Celibacy Club, and our group leader was Mrs. Pilsbury. Ms. Holiday then came back, and did some songs with us. She did her own lesson of (s) (e) (x). Mrs. Pilsbury, Rachel and I performed for Glee Club. It was great, I guess. I mean, now we have more members in Celibacy Club. Finaly Regionals. I saw what Rachel was doing to Finn, he was my first love, and first loves are forever. I then started my plan on becoming Rachel's best friend. So I did, but it didn't last long. Man, she is frustrating. Then, we won Regionals. Rachel sung an original called 'Get it Right' and then we did a group number to another original called 'Lo(s)er Like Me' I was proud, I mean we won, right? Finn and I are an item now. But Sam still hasn't forgiven me, yet. Thats all for now, With love, xx♥~Quinn Fabray~♥xx